The Animorphs: Rachel Gets Formspring
by Tobias Mason Park
Summary: Another story about our favourite superheroes tackling their greatest adventures yet: adolescence. Today, Rachel answers some personal questions on a popular internet website; Formspring.


**Rachel Gets Formspring **

**What would you say is the craziest thing you've ever done?**

I would say, agreeing to give up a live of teenaged normalcy to fight off an alien invasion.

**Which animal would win in a fight: a gorilla, or a grizzly bear?**

As if you have to ask, Marco. The grizzly will win every single time.

**Have you ever let down a friend?**

More times than I can count. And if that friend is reading this, I want her to know that I love her and care about her; more than she will ever know.

**I hear you're a gymnast…how flexible are you?**

I refuse to answer such a stupid question.

**What are you doing Friday night?**

I doubt you would believe me if I told you.

**Choose: a date with Marco, or spending the rest of your life as a fly?**

I would probably pick the former. Sure, he's cocky and terribly unfunny, but a fly spends it's entire life eating shit!

**Which do you prefer, your grizzly or elephant morph?**

There's a lot of confusion about that particular topic. While I have been known to morph both animals, I normally pick the grizzly. There's just so much power at your disposal when you're in the grizzly's body. When you're an elephant, you feel like so uncoordinated and awkward; like Marco on a date.

**What did you do to David?**

I don't know…K.A. NEVER TOLD US!

**Do you know what happened to that guy, Tobias?**

All you need to know is that he's much happier now. And he isn't seeing so much of the toilet anymore.

**Would you ever kiss a bird?**

You should have asked something like, _have you ever kissed a bird?_

**You're hot!**

I guess you don't quite understand what a question is.

**What's your bra size?**

You'll never find out, Marco.

**What do you like in a man?**

I like the shy, quiet types; a dreamy sort of guy who doesn't care about stupid things like sports, or his appearance. I want a guy who enjoys the finer things in life: eating McDonalds in a meadow, catching a nice thermal, fighting evil alien parasites to the death; you know, every girl's dream date.

**Which version of the Office is funnier: the U.S or the U.K?**

Definitely the U.S version. I do not find Ricky Gervais to be funny. It's Michael Scott, or nothing.

**Have you ever morphed a member of the opposite sex?**

My boyfriend was a girl for an hour.

**Have you ever heard of that social group, the Sharing? I heard it changes lives!**

I have, and it does.

**What was your least favourite mission?**

Just one? Fine. I would say, the time that I had to go inside Marco's body…

**What was the weirdest animal that you've ever morphed?**

A termite.

**Do you regret what you and your friends did to David?**

Every night of my life.

**If you could choose any actress to play you on a television show based on the Animorphs, who would it be?**

I'll tell you who I wouldn't choose to portray me on a TV show: Brooke Nevin; she made me look like Pamela Anderson, minus the massive breasts.

**Which gender is best: male or female?**

The latter; we have an extra chromosome.

**Have you ever had a sexy dream about one of your teammates? If so, whom?**

Yes, and I'd rather not say…

**Have you ever thought of…you know, playing for the other team?**

It depends, really; what sport are we talking about?

**I saw you at the school dance with a cute guy; who was he, and where can I find him?**

He's taken. And you might find him hiding in a tree somewhere.

**If you could write a story, based on your own life, how would you start it off?**

I would probably say something along the lines of, "My Name is Rachel…"

**Would you follow any order Jake gives you?**

In a heartbeat.

**How far have you ever gone with a guy?**

I'll never tell, Marco.

**Would you ever date a member of **_**this **_**species?**

Believe it or not, there are things that a bird can do, that guys like Marco are incapable of.

**Would you ever date a merman?**

Trust me; I've seen one and it is not what you'd expect.

**Which alien species do you find most fascinating?**

Honestly, it would have to be the Helmacrons; such tiny little buggers, but they cause a plethora of problems.

**Who is your favourite little sister?**

Ha ha, Sara, get off the internet and get to bed!

**What is the scariest thing that you've ever seen in this war?**

My friend Ax eating cinnamon buns!

**If you could go back in time, to the night you met Elfangor, would you change anything?**

Hell no!


End file.
